


won't you meet me by the bean

by gyufire



Series: johnjae challenge [15]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Chicago (City), M/M, they r both very dumb pls love them a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:35:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28140987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyufire/pseuds/gyufire
Summary: part 15 of the johnjae challengemates
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: johnjae challenge [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061471
Kudos: 19





	won't you meet me by the bean

jaehyun had woken up on his eighteenth birthday with a funny bean on his arm and just shrugged it off. the system didn’t rule him, his parents weren’t soulmates yet they loved each other for their entire lives.

-

johnny woke up on his eighteen birthday with The Bean as his soulmark and groaned, annoyed. he grumbled and complained his poor mother’s ears off “of all the soulmarks out there, i had to get the most obvious populated and corny place on earth tattooed on me?”

-

it wasn’t until three years later, when jaehyun got to travel in an exchange program to study in chicago that he’d understand. the funny blob in his arm materialized, imposing itself in front of him.

“a pretentious art instalment, if you ask me, anish kapoor ain’t shit” a voice speaks next to him “hey, i’m johnny, i’m from the architecture department from UofC, i was told to show you guys around today”

jaehyun squints at the man as he smiles at him and the two other korean students.

when johnny stares back at him for the first time, he feels something click in his mind, but he isn’t sure what.

-

it takes them two entire months to figure it out, jaehyun claims he had fallen for johnny organically, without the help of a fucking bean, and johnny would now whine and complain jaehyun’s ear off, instead of his poor mother.


End file.
